everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuzzy Waterpastel
Fuzzy Waterpastel is a 2018 all around introduced character. Destined to be the daughter of the unicorn in the tale The Lion of The Unicorn, Fuzzy makes it certain to everything. Although described to only rely on magic, Fuzzy is a friendly girl who gets easily confused. In the destiny conflict, Fuzzy sides with the Neutrals, somewhat confused on what her destiny is meant to be. Personality * Very friendly. * Always tries you help you. * Uses magic for every scenario. * Need your toaster fixed? She'll use magic. Got a scar? She'll use magic to remove it. * Very confused easily. * Tries to be funny. * Doesn't use her brain or fighting skills because she's magical. * Commonly gives out free rides in her unicorn form. Appearance Fuzzy has beautiful light brown hair with darker streaks in it. Her little horse ears pop out of her head, which are normally skin coloured. Fuzzy has a hot pink unicorn horn. Her eyes are a grassy green. Fuzzy has a tail coming out of her bottom, which is dark brown. Fuzzy's legs are extremely long. Fuzzy has very smalp hands, and chubby fingers. Interests and Hobbies Magic It's pretty obvious. Fuzzy adores magic, and uses it for every situation. From fixing broken glasses to hacking a computer, Fuzzy can do it with ease. She might need books to remember the spells sometimes, but Fuzzy is a pro and everyone knows it. Socializing Fuzzy was born to socalise. She chats with everyone she can, although she does sound awkward when she starts rambling. A person born to talk, she's normally the first person to come up and make a friend. Parties This unicorn is a party fanatic. She attempts to join any party she's in, and sometimes even walks in. From the food to the dancing to the outfits, Fuzzy is always there. Fairytale How the Tale Go? : The lion and the unicorn : Were fighting from the crown : The lion beat the unicorn : All around the town : Some gave them white bread, : And some gave them brown; : Some gave them plum cake : And drummed them out of town. The nursery rhyme is symbolic of the union between the United Kingdom (ignoring Wales and Northern Ireland, who were seen parts of England Wales and Ireland Ireland at the time). Additionally, the nursery rhyme makes an appearance in Alice in Wonderland. How does Fuzzy come into it? The Unicorn left the town they and the lion were fighting in, and soon gave birth to two baby daughters, Fuzzy and Crystal. They lived in an average town together. Fuzzy was the one taking the role, so she was constantly pamoered by her mother into following her destiny. Crystal however, was ignored and neglected. Sure, their mum cared for both of them, but she payed attention to Fuzzy more. This lead to Crystal feeling like her mother didn't care for her, and Fuzzy was the only one willing to help her in that time of need. Being the oldest sibling, Fuzzy was given privileges that allowed her to do certain things. Going out alone around the town was the first thing Fuzzy would do every day, skipping as she said hello to every villager. She had later found the nearby bread shop struggling with thier orders, and Fuzzy wanted to help. Her horn glowed, and flames appeared, burning the whole village. This was the first time Allysa was angry at her daughter. She yelled at her, and had grounded Fuzzy for weeks. During that time, Crystal had to be the one to take care of Fuzzy, who aas crying her eyes out. Every time when they were asleep, the fuzzball would try to shoot her magic, all alone with no help. Soon, it was minor magic, then big magic, then it grew to a professional state. Later, the village had grew as the clock stroke midnight. They hadn't finished rebuilding it, it had just grown back. Everyone suspected Allysa was behind it, who denied all the glory. It remained a mystery to them, but Fuzzy gave a smirk as a bunch of bread appeared at the store of an eye. Worshipped she was. When they went sent to Ever After High, Fuzzy was heartbroken, while Crystal was happy to get away from her mother. Alyssa agreed to the fuzzball to send each other texts, just as they went to the school for fairytales. Relationships Family Allysa Uni Waterpastel (Mother) Growing up with a single mother, Fuzzy had to spend time with her mother. The two love each other, and commonly text one another every day. Allysa loves Fuzzy's optimism, but gets annoyed at having to yell to her the destiny over and over again. After burning down the village, Allysa has grown to not trust Fuzzy as much with her magic as much. Crystal Waterpastel Fuzzy loves her sister dearly. The eldest commonly shows her sibling how to live life like its a party. Fuzzy believes her choice to be in the Rebel side of the conflict was a smart decision, and tells her she wouldn't be able to make a proper choice herself. Despite having different opinions on a lot of things, they still treat each other the same. Friends (Fuzzy is always open for friends!) Stella Twinklestar Let's say, this friendship was easy to make. Fuzzy really enjoys the stars company, and loves her optimism! They both share that disliking for school, except that Fuzzy just makes herself know everything. Yeah, they are both friendos! Abilites '''Magic: '''Fuzzy is able to cast magic through her horns. Most of the time, Fuzzy's magic gets really powerful. Her magical aura from her horns is a rainbow colour, but with a more pinkish tint. '''Transformation: '''Fuzzy is able to transform from a unicorn to human at will. Outfits Class Schedule Quotes Trivia * Being fuzzy means confused. * Fuzzy is known to be very girly. * Fuzzy is a great actress. * Total vegan. She will never eat meat. * Fuzzy actually hates eating vegtables but does it anyway. * Every outfit Fuzzy wears HAS to have pink in it. * One time, she got dared to wear black, and she made the person float in the air for 10 hours before someone helped them. * Fuzzy's birthday is March 20th. * This is also the creators birthday. * The creator is also a Pisces. * Fuzzy loves chocolate. * Fuzzy has a British accent. * To be annoying, Fuzzy speaks really fast in a really squeaky high pitched voice. * Fuzzy got her name due to a unicorn being fuzzy. * Waterpastel comes from a colourful crayon mostly used in art. * Do not ask Fuzzy about Science and Sorcery. She accidentally destroyed her bed with a fire potion. * Horrible dancer. Do not trust her with dancing lessons. * Fuzzy is terribly afraid of underwater creatures, specifically sharks. The more cuter the animal, the better. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animal parent Category:Work in progress Category:The Lion and The Unicorn Category:Neutrals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Commoners